Dreamscape Hunting
by ScouterFight
Summary: Just a little self-indulgent Drust AU. Drust Jaina Proudmoore takes Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner out for a hunt to distract her. "'Crack' Sylvanas's eyes snapped open and she whirled around, her bow drawn and aimed at- nothing, there was nothing! She stiffened when she heard heavy breathing coming from above her, and then she felt them on her neck, rough puffs of hot air."


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Hi, just a short Drust AU, inspired by romans-art Drust AU on Tumblr, check them out.

* * *

Sylvanas dismounted from the plague bat, once her feet were safely on the ground, she gave its neck a rough scratch, to dismiss it. As she had no further need for it. The beast enjoyed the attention for a moment before it gave a screech that scattered a few of the birds sitting in the trees behind her, and then proceeded to fly away. The Dark-Ranger watched as the beast flew away from her position near the dark tree line. When only a small dark speck remained in the distance, she entered the large, dark forest behind her. These woods were dark and dense, wholly consumed by the magic that coursed through the ancient trees and the lands surrounding them.

The fauna in this forest had been just as twisted by the strange magic as the flora had been. A few wolves appeared at the edges of the shadows in the thick undergrowth. Their bodies were covered with bark and their eyes shone brightly in the darkness, those glowing eyes observed her as she walked through their home, and for the time being, it seemed as if the strange beasts were content to just oversee her.

A few bears appeared at the edges of her vision, sometimes she heard a raven cry or saw deer's hushing quickly through the thick undergrowth. All those animals could be labeled abominations, unnatural creatures altered by forbidden magic, then their eyes glowed, bark-covered their bodies and a strange aura engulfed them.

The steps she took through the dark forest were as familiar as they were new to her. She had walked through this forest countless of times, sometimes in her dreams but more often than not her treks through these lands had been very real. That was not to say that her dreams had not been real either.

The forest was shaped differently every time. New fully-grown trees that had not been there just a few weeks ago, roots that were sometimes larger than before and the next time she would walk through these forests they would be thinner and smaller again. Sometimes it felt as if it took her hours to reach her destination near the center of the large forest, other times it only felt like minutes. Sylvanas had learned that time held no real meaning in these lands. The magic was thick in the air, penetrating everything and everyone, even time itself. But she knew that she would never get lost in these woods. As confusing as this all appeared to be, the feeling that always seemed to guide her to her destination, was like a beacon, impossible to miss.

Her shoulders relaxed for the first time in months when she came closer to the center of this cursed forest. The Warchief would never admit it out loud to anybody but she had missed this place. An ancient and tall tree stood proudly in the center of the small clearing, she had found herself in. Sylvanas slowly pushed her hood back and let her silvery hair fall freely down her shoulders as she took in the sight that greeted her in the glade.

A giant stack rested its side against the ancient mother tree of this forest. The giant stag resembled a male red deer. But Sylvanas knew that the outward appearance could be deceiving because this beast was a female despite its appearance being of a stag. But that was not its strangest feature.

Its head was lacking both skin and muscles and only the white skull remained. Blue light shone out of its eyeholes and nose opening. The large antlers on top of its head were completely covered in blue runes. Different kinds of ornaments hung from the proud antlers. Its legs weren't covered in skin nor fur, but instead, all four were covered in rough, dark and twisted bark. The rest of the body was covered in very pale fur. Only the area around its neck was covered in slightly darker and much thicker, ruffled fur. A silver Anchor-charm hung around its neck on a sturdy leather band. The giant stack was nearly five times as large as a normal male red deer. It cut an intimidating figure even as it just laid there, calmly watching her. Thick magic, very powerful magic seemed to practically weep out of the beast. It flowed into the forest, strengthening it and connecting the giant to its surroundings. But Sylvanas wasn't intimidated by the large monster, because this was her Beacon.

Its glowing eyes were focused solely on her, they followed her as she slowly stepped towards it. Sylvanas let her clawed hand glide gently through the thick fur around its strong neck, the mighty beast grumbled softly, content to be caressed, before she sat down on the ground beside it, resting her back against the beast's flank, her long armor-clad legs were slung comfortably over one of the beasts hindlegs. Sylvanas let her head fall backwards until its fur mingled with her hair and tickled her ears. The rumbled that echoed through the stag's chest, was steady against her ears, it was a soothing sound. Sylvanas let her eyes fall close and before she knew it, she had fallen into a deep trance, this trance was the closest thing that resembled sleep for her and her kind. And yet despite not really sleeping, she was able to dream.

* * *

She was walking once again through a forest, but this one was much more familiar to her, and her undead heart ached when she realized that she was standing deep in the Eversong Woods of Quel'Thalas. Those were the woods she had grown up in, a forest uncorrupted by the Scourge and untouched by time. Sylvanas looked around, the grass beneath her boots was fresh and green and not twisted by the powers of the Drust. The trees were much taller and nowhere near as twisted or dark, their bark was light and the leaves rustled softly in the wind.

Sylvanas experienced the sudden urge to hunt, she closed her eyes and savored the feeling, it had been so long since she had allowed herself to feel such a desire. Out of an age-old reflex she reached behind her, and she was surprised when her hand connected with her bow. She had not expected it to be there, reaching towards her lower back her fingers wound around her quiver and her arrows. Sylvanas grinned, fangs flashing, as she pulled her bow from her back. Looking around one last time, she gripped her bow just a tad tighter and began to run. Someone wanted a hunt… well, she would give them one. Sylvanas had been hunting for centuries, long before her opponent had even been born, long before her opponents' ancestors had settled on the shores of her home.

The Banshee felt as if she had been running and searching for her prey for hours, but she felt no exhaustion, not even the kind she had experienced since her death, the feeling of her powers waning when she had been too active for far too long, without rest or the chance to recharge. The forest around her had shifted several times since the hunt had begun.

She had rushed through several forests that bordered at the human kingdoms. The formerly beautiful woods of Tirisfal, the Hinterlands, the Silverpine Forest, the Elwynn Forest. Briefly had the snow-covered forests of Dun Morogh and Winterspring appeared around her. The thick woods of Ashenvale and Darnassus had faded in and out of existence as she had chased her prey. The beautiful woods of the Grizzly Hills had just been barely registered by her as she had felt her prey being so close to her only to have it slip away again.

She had felt her prey several times, sometimes drawing closer to her only to have it slip away at the last moment, other times she could only feel it briefly at the edges of her awareness. And while her surroundings had altered themselves quite a few times the dark forest that was the home of her prey had never appeared in her dream.

The Dark-Ranger slowed down when she felt a change in the air, something in the wind had shifted. Sylvanas did not recognize these woods, the trees were mismatched, some bright others dark, some tall other short. The leaves shone in all colors, many of them were already covering the floor beneath her. She closed her eyes, listening to her surroundings and reaching out with her senses.

_Crack_

Sylvanas's eyes snapped open and she whirled around, her bow drawn and aimed at- nothing, there was nothing! She stiffened when she heard heavy breathing coming from above her, and then she felt them on her neck, rough puffs of hot air. She somersaulted forwards and just barely escaped being skewered by a giant prank. Her eyes widened as she took in her _prey_.

It was even taller in its bear form than it had been in its deer form, it was truly a monster of a predator. When it stood on its hind legs it was easily thrice, if not more, her height. It was all rough bark and thick twisting branches. Its claws and most of its legs were made out of rough wood and were as sharp as her daggers. Its teeth were as long as her forearm and nearly its entire back was covered in a thick layer of bark, making it impossible to strike against it from that angle. It's head also lacked the skin and muscles like its stag counterpart, it was just a skull with blue glowing eyes and multiple horns, that were adorned with various runes, sprouted upwards and sideways away from its head.

It reared up onto its hind legs and roared its challenged, or indignation that it had missed her, into the wind. Sylvanas knew that she had to play it smart. The tress would not help her, the beast in front of her would be able to topple them with one swing of its mighty paws. She also doubted that she would be able to outrun it, for one the beast clearly controlled the dreamscape around them and giving its pure size would be able to catch up to her without too much trouble.

Red eyes narrowed underneath her hood. When the bear let itself fall back down onto all four feet again the ground underneath them shuddered with the force of it. The beast began to circle her, and Sylvanas knew that she would have only one shot at this. If it was as fast as she thought it to be then the distance of a few meters between them meant nothing to it. Nowhere enough time for her to take a shot with her bow, and the daggers she had with her were useless, for one she did not want to get to close and the other reason was that she doubted that she would get through its bark.

Only a very precise shot would help her now, but where would be the best place to hit it? Underneath its jaw? No there was too much bone… The eye? No, she doubted that she would be able to hit it with how close the bear was to her now. Its giant heart when it would rear up again? Maybe… But for that, she had to make it angry.

She growled and flashed her fangs, the beast huffed with barely controlled rage. Faster than the human eye would have been able to see she again somersaulted away from the beast, this time backwards until the space between them had been doubled. And before it would be able to react, she screamed her own challenge at it, in the form of a powerful wail. The bear barely flinched, before it did exactly as she had hoped, it reared up on its hind legs and roared again. Quick as lightning she drew her bow aimed for barely a second and let the arrow fly. The moment the arrow pierced the bear's skin and touched the heart, the bear disappeared in a puff of snow.

Sylvanas smirked, she had won.

"Nice shot." Came a voice from behind her.

The Banshee Queen whirled around and saw Jaina Proudmoore leaning against a tree. Her white hair, with just a blonde streak, glowing blue eyes, and a teasing smirk greeted her.

She wore simple robes, made from rough leather and rough fur. Little sticks were sticking out of her dark fur collar. Her feet were bare and her arms were wrapped in fabric. The same runes that had adorned her antlers and horns were now stitched onto her clothes near her shoulders on her upper arms. The ornaments she had noticed earlier were tied on a simple leather belt. A large staff rested against the tree.

"But that was not unexpected."

She finally noticed that Jaina was twirling the arrow Sylvanas had just shot between her fingers.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," She drawled as she stepped closer to the druid. Gently taking the arrow from her and putting it back into her quiver, "I believe that you owe me something?"

"Oh?" Jaina raised an eyebrow at her as she pulled her hood down, exposing her face and hair.

"Yes," she purred as she drew the other woman closer, she buried her face into the space between her neck and shoulder, softly breathing in the scent that was so unmistakably Jaina.

"You lost our little hunt, after all," She gloated, it had been a while since she had won against Jaina like that.

"That I did, and what do you want from me now?" Jaina chuckled.

"How about a kiss?" She asked.

"Just a kiss?"

"Mhm, yes. Just a kiss," Sylvanas murmured into Jaina's ear.

"Not in the mood for more?" Jaina teased softly, while she stroked softly through her hair.

"I'm always in the mood for more when I'm with you but, for now, I just want to savor our time together."

"Speaking of time-" Jaina tried to say but Sylvanas interrupted her with a nip at her neck with her teeth.

"Nuhu, kiss first."

Jaina sighed and drew back slightly to look her into the eyes. "Very well then." And with that, the slightly shorter woman pulled Sylvanas down to lock their lips.

It was not a passionate kiss, but a relived one. Sylvanas knew that Jaina always hated it when the Banshee left, fighting a war was not a safe past time and Sylvanas was especially hated amongst her enemies, assassination attempts were nothing new. Their kiss was full of unexpressed feelings, longing, fear, relief, desperation and for Sylvanas still hard to understand, love. Because how could someone who was so alive, so attuned to the nature around her, love a monster like Sylvanas?

Jaina pulled away when she felt Sylvanas stiffen.

"Everything alright?"

"Just thinking," she mumbled softly, before drawing the druid back into another kiss. Those thoughts were for a later date, the time she had with the druid was limited, she did not want to taint it with thoughts about something so horrible.

The two kissed for a while, and Sylvanas lost herself in the embrace, there was nothing in this dreamscape that could hurt them, so she did not have to worry about an unexpected attack. And their real bodies were safely hidden deep inside the Drust Woods, anyone trying to attack them there, would attract the wrath of the whole forest.

So, it came as a surprise when Sylvanas had to bit back a sudden yelp when Jaina let herself fall backwards. They both landed still halfway entangled, and on their sides on some kind of nest, the ground beneath them was soft and warm, a giant bed just for the two of them. Jaina hugged her closer until they were both intervened. Sylvanas felt her eyes fall close when Jaina began to softly stroke her hair again.

"How long can you stay this time?" Jaina whispered into her ear, her breath tickling said ear, causing it to twitch in irritation.

"I'm not expected back until tomorrow evening. How much time has passed?"

"Only a few hours, so we'll still have time."

The next few minutes were spent in silence, as Jaina massaged her scalp and hugged her close, Sylvanas just relaxed and enjoyed the moment. She felt herself nod of again, despite still technically dreaming, probably one of Jaina's tricks, she thought absentmindedly.

And it was like the druid could read minds, "Rest, nothing will happen to you here." Jaina whispered.

But Sylvanas was too exhausted, from the months of nearly constant warfare, so shortly after a major crisis, from the struggle for survival, and from so many hostiles within her own ranks, to protest or try to resist when she felt her consciousness slipping. But before she could slip away fully, one last clear thought came to her.

"Thank you," she whispered softly into Jaina's robes.

"What for?" Jaina laughed softly as she asked that.

"You know what, for all this. For allowing me to clear my head with your Hunt and to rest for a bit."

"Don't worry about that. Just rest."

"If you tell-" Sylvanas tried to threaten her, but Jaina's soft laughter interrupted her midsentence.

"Yeah, yeah. If I tell anyone about this, I'm going to pay for it. Just rest my fearsome Ranger."

The last thing Sylvanas's mind registered was how Jaina began to sing softly.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Just a short and indulgent little piece, because I always take two days off from writing for my main story when I just wrote a longer chapter for that. And with World of Warcraft: Shadowlands Chapter 2 just done I thought I get back to this little piece. As of tomorrow, I'm going to be working on Chapter 3, hope it will be done around Wednesday.

This takes place sometimes after Legion, but Jaina never took part in any main events, she is just a drust Druid living in seclusion in Drustvar.

By the way I'm not that happy with the title, maybe you find a better one, should you have an idea, please don't hesitate to post them in the comments below.

Hope that you enjoyed it.

So, maybe leave a constructive review down below. Maybe even a fav, or follow the story as that would really make my day.

Thank you very much, this is ScouterFight and I'm out :D.


End file.
